Out of the Usual Run of Things
by HakuYuki
Summary: Myotismon and Piedmon's subteen son Brian, struggles with life growing up in Tokyo under the guise of a human boy, also struggling with his sexuality. MyotismonxPiedmon BrianxErik shounenai BrianxKatie
1. NOT One of You

I do not own Digimon® Piedmon® or Myotismon®. If I did, I would let them live in my house. I also do not own Gaara® or Naruto®. I do own Brian, Myotismon and Piedmon's other misfit children or Brian's band of outcast friends.

Flames will be used to heat my house. I am just starting to "publish" my stories so I am new to this. This first chapter is based loosely upon one of my RP intros.

If you read the story, please take a few minutes to review it. Feedback and comments are solicited and welcomed!

--

"Did you hear about what he did?" One girl said, holding the straps of her backpack tightly. "Yeah, he sent some guys to the Digital World!" The second girl in the group said. "No, he cursed them there!" The third said. They continued to gossip and talk as they walked away from the school they attended.

Various other kids milled about the front of the school building. They ranged in age from 12 from 14. One lone pale figure sat beneath a large, shady tree far from the other normal children. The figure was a pale boy about the age of 12 or 13.

This boy was the source of not only the trio of girls' gossip, but the whole school's gossip. He was the son and fourth child of Myotismon and Piedmon. He was tall for his age and almost painfully skinny. His skin color was that of milk, which he drank every morning. His eyes were like his dad, Piedmon; they were a dark maroon, and the conjunctivae of his eyes were yellow. His hair was the same color as his eyes, fell slightly past his shoulders, and was starting to become wavy. His parents' friends said constantly that he was the spitting image of his dad, when they were about the same age. He wore a black short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, and yellow hi-top Converse over black and purple-striped socks. He wore a very thin coat of ruby red lipstick over his lips. He had extremely dark circles around his eyes that made him look almost like a vampire. His Naruto-loving friends remarked he looked like Gaara of the Sand. In fact, at the age of 10 or 11, he very closely resembled the blue-eyed ninja; he looked almost to be Gaara's twin brother, except for his blood-colored eyes.

Before he had "snapped" and revealed his secret to the entire school, one would see him as a normal, albeit "Goth," and strange 12-year-old human boy. Ever since that fateful incident, where he had finally snapped from due to the torment and name calling, he had received from his peers, the "normal" children, he had used his digimon powers, which were that of Piedmon's and turned the tormentor into a key chain, gossip abounded about his powers. True, he did oftentimes use them, but only to turn bullies into key chains, not banishing people to the Digital World, or cursing them with terminal illnesses. He did not even know how to use those powers yet, as he was still discovering the full magnitude of his powers and revealing his complete potential.

He sighed as the last of the children departed from school. He would wait a few moments more until the dententionees, JJs, (a.k.a. Jerk Jocks, a term he had gotten from one of his favorite books), and nerds of the sort left the school.

He opened up his purple bag and extracted his black and silver CD player. He put the black earbuds into his ear and turned the player on, techno music now loudly blasting from the buds. He started to drift off, his greyish-white eyelids starting to droop. As a new song started, he began to recall the "incident," which had revealed his true self as he fell asleep.

--

OK, a bit of a cliffhanger there, but tune into the next chapter to see what happens!


	2. The Truth Revealed

Once again, I do not own Piedmon®, his powers, Myotismon®, or anything Naruto®-related.

I do, however, own Brian, his sisters and brothers, his friends, and Kouga. :P

Once again, flames will be used to heat my house.

--

He and his "group" of three lone outcasts, also known to the goody two-shoes as "Goth" and/or "emo" strolled past the school doors. These four were solitary in their beliefs and appearance, yet unified to one another by the same uniqueness that made them nameless to others. These three outcasts were his only friends in school and treated him as their leader, since he was the strongest of them; they of course, knew his secret long before anyone did. They chatted happily about current anime and current topics important to preteen outcasts in Tokyo, walking down the steps as they discussed.

They were about to exit the school grounds, when a boy with an evil smirk spread across his tanned face, stepped in front of the four. "Move, Yurikio!" The leader of the band of dark souls said angrily, his hands planted on his hips, his bloody red eyes turning a darker red. "NO WAY, vampire-clown boy," the other boy, known as Kouga Yurikio shouted, his hands behind his back, placed on his camo backpack.

He was the evil negative of the boy. He was also tall but muscular and tan.

His hair was shoulder-length and dark blonde-haired and reminded the boy of his father, Myotismon's hair, and azure blue eyes that also invoked the image of his father. He was clad in a red short-sleeved shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and blue hi-tops. His appearance was almost that of the boy's if inherited his outer shell from his father, plus a tan, of course.

"Shut up and move!" He bellowed, his eyes burning as if his irises were consumed with fire. "Like I said, NO WAY… maybe you need to get those pointy ears of yours cleaned out!" Kouga laughed. The boy gritted his small fangs in anger. His friends gasped behind him; they knew he was about to snap in the worst way. The boy to the left of him, an "emo," placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I have a present for you, Goth clown," Kouga continued, reaching into his bag, and pulling out a large 80s boom box.

The boy snickered at the sight. "What are you going to do, break dance, do the moon walk?" He snickered, a smug grin on his face, the accent of his father's voice echoed in his own.

"Nope, guess again!" Kouga said smugly, setting the ancient artifact down in front of him. The lingering after school students crowded around the gate, the strange dance playing before them stunning and shocking them. The J.J.s crowded near Kouga, some smiling at the prospect of the vampire-eyed misfit being humiliated. The geeks and half the dententionees surrounded the boy and his group; it seemed as if the school was defending the true representation of their paltry respective groups. Those meek and shy slunk back, they being afraid of what might transpire if they were to start fighting. Kouga was on almost every sports team, except from the artsy and "gay" sports, as claimed by Kouga. The boy, however, was incredibly fast and agile. The results could be messy.

"I'm going to tell you one more time, Yurikio, MOVE IT!" The boy snarled, an inhuman growl escaping his throat. His friends winced, trembling at the sight. The closest to him placed his hand on his shoulder again. He inched closer to him. "Brian, let it go, let's just leave; I think you know what will happen if we don't," he whispered into his ear, a concern upon his face. "Erik, it's alright, I can't let this go!" Brain whispered back.

Kouga snapped his finger as if Brian were his servant. "Attention, Brian Warner Tepes, could you cut your little love chat with your boyfriend and make out with him later?!" Kouga said, tapping his foot impatiently. "First off, Yurikio shut it; second, Erik is not my boyfriend, even the biggest idiots here are aware I do have a girlfriend; third, do not use my full name if your intention is insulting, in which case, don't EVER use it!" Brian said, his sharp nails tearing small holes into his shorts as he held his hands on his hips. This action being something he longed to perform on his evil "twin" now.

He must not lose his cool, lest he reveal his secret. The talks had been numerous he had received from his dad, all occurring after he would come home from school and had to cool down because someone had called him a particularly bad name, most of them from Kouga. His dad, after all, knew what he was experiencing, as he had he grown up in Tokyo and had to endure daily taunts as a "weird" kid who was also a digimon. Those talks were faint and in the back of his mind now, as he was extremely close to losing any remnants of self-restraint. Kouga only scoffed and reached down to turn on the box. As Brian's eyebrows arched up in confusion, they quickly dropped down into an angry arch as he realized Kouga's intentions. A familiar song blasted out of the relic music player. Brian's two other friends' fist clenched angrily, while Erik, who was at Brian's side, flashed him a concerned look.

Brian knew the song all too well; it was one of his favorite songs when he was in one of his better moods, which, he was definitely not the case now. It was the "Emo Kid" song by Adam and Andrew. Kouga smirked as saw confusion and a slight hint of sadness on Brian's face. Brian was still angered and enraged, but now was disgraced and slighted, feeling as if he had been punched in the gut. How dare Kouga use one of his mood lifter songs to humiliate him?! Adding insult to injury was being referred to as an emo! How dare he confuse the two! Kouga had dealt low blows before, but he had now taken matters to a different level, and not a good one.

"Kouga, this is the last and final straw! I have endured endless taunt after taunt, and I have been kind and more, but now I can stand no more. I'm finally going to show you what happens when you push another to the brink of no turning back!" As Brian snarled this warning, blood trickled down his legs and soaked his socks because of his continuing to dig his nails into his shorts.

Kouga smirked once again as he glanced at the blood on Brian's legs. "Alright, emo kid, bring it on!" He spoke these words, more bark than bite, and gestured himself into a fighting stance. Brian kicked the old music player; sending it clear across the street, and over Kouga's head. Brian cursed to himself; he had intended the box to hit Kouga in the head, rendering him unconscious and maybe even put him into a coma; one could only hope. Kouga shrieked a girlish and empty battle cry and charged at Brian full force in a football-tackling position, as if Brian was a rival player and the only thing standing between him and a touchdown. Brian, of course, easily evaded the attack.

Kouga clumsily landed into the group of spectators and lay sprawling, flat on his back. The frightened students scampered away, screaming.

"Now Kouga Yurikio, I'd like to tell you a little story before your lesson!" Brian said cheerfully, an evil smirk on his face that was the mirror of his dad's trademark evil grin.

Kouga sat up, clenching the ground as his head still spun from landing on the ground.

"There once was a foolish boy named Kouga who believed the sun, moon, and stars revolved around him. He commanded everyone one around him to worship him as he worshipped himself. He quickly gained many enemies, even though they carried this guise with ease. He was happy with his false life and false friends, until one day a boy stood up to challenge his views. They fought, and he ended like many of his nightmares, his false friends gathered around him as he laid dying, laughing, and pointing in his face. The End!" Brian laughed as he finished the story. "Now, you are going to end up like the typical boy in the typical story except you hear your "friends" laughing and taunting you!" Brian said, pulling what appeared to be a stark white cloth handkerchief. Kouga looked at the object, still trying to piece together what was transpiring. "Now, Kouga, it is time to bid adieu… any last words before your demise?" Brian gleefully said, holding up the kerchief in his hand. Kouga sat silent, still puzzled.

"The boy of a million brilliant words….Nothing to say, finally…Imagine that! Thankfully it will stay this way forever!" Brian said happily, his sinister laughter ringing musically in the wind.

As he spoke, hie eyes burned like the fires of Hell, and his hair curled up at the ends and its previous color replaced with blond, tips with lighter orange-red. People gasped around him and whispers soon followed throughout the cros. "Oh - My - God, his powers no longer lay dormant!" Erik screamed. "Now, Kouga Yurikio, speak no more!" Brian shouted, throwing the handkerchief on top of Kouga. The cloth grew larger as it covered the tan boy, Kouga screaming beneath its deathly vise. Blue sparks and bolts of power rose from beneath the strange cloth. The kerchief finally shrunk and a lump lay under it as it settled. The crowd was awed and silenced.

Brian sauntered to the cloth, the lump that lay beneath, much smaller than even just a few precious moments prior, picked it up, along with the newly created mystery below. "Look what has happened to your precious Kouga!" He said, showing the item in his hand. From the crowd arose the sounds of terror, a nightmarish symphony, the object of their fear revealed, a miniature key chain version of Kouga dangling from his fingertips. It was an exact match, even down to the tiny camo backpack. He sneered and tossed the newly created key chain Kouga onto the ground. He then stomped the plastic figure into the ground, crushing it. Crushed and broken, he spat on it, cursing it.

The crowd remained frozen. No one dared make a noise or move a muscle for fear that they would become his next victim. In the front stood a trio of seventh grade girls, all dressed in matching yellow skirts, sweaters, socks, and red Mary Janes. The middle of them, the leader, had tan skin, green eyes, and black hair in a bob. The second had beige skin, blue eyes, and curly red hair worn as a side ponytail. The third had pale skin, brown eyes, and waist length blonde hair. Brian panted heavily, resting his hands on his knees. His hair returned normal. Erik rushed over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Brian looked up at Erik, sweat mingling with the tears on his face. He wrapped his arms around Erik, pulling him into a hug. He sobbed into his shoulder. "It's okay, Bri; It's okay," Erik said, patting him on the back reassuringly.

"Brian," a warm feminine voice with an English accent said. Everyone's head whipped around at the voice. Standing in the middle of the gates was a tall, pale, feminine man. He looked similar to Brian with identical eyes and hair, save for it being curlier and blonde with orange-red tips. He looked to be in his mid 30s. He wore a long-sleeved violet shirt with a gold heart on the torso, black faded jeans, and yellow boots. His lipstick matched Brian's, save for being applied in a thicker manner. He had nail polish on his sharp nails to complement his lipstick. Brian looked up, tears brimming his eyelids, and smiled. Borne from tears was happiness, and the exclamation - "Dad?!", as he stumbled upright on wobbly legs. The man smiled and his arms rose up in a gesture of comforting embrace. "Brian," he said again. Brian ran to him and suddenly, his world was surreal. Amidst the haziness, the male voice echoed, saying his name. Then, the haziness, happiness, and impending comfort he sought dissipated, as quickly as it had appeared and an utterly different voice was ringing in his ears. "Brian, Brian!" "Brian, wake up!" It was the voice of his friend, calling out to him. Brian awoke with a jolt, Erik standing over him.


	3. Sanctuary Sweet Sanctuary

OK, the last chapter was a bit long; this one will be shorter. I do not own Digimon®, Naruto®, Piedmon®, Myotismon®, Orochimaru®, Harvest Moon®, Nami®, or the movie _Edward Scissorhands_®. Brian, Erik, Alex, Kiba, and anyone else who lives in Brian's neighborhood are mine. Oh, if anyone can draw, would you mind drawing Brian? If you are English, Alex's rant is not for kids, so watch out if you are. That is partially why the fic is rated T.

--

"Oh, uh, hi Erik," Brian said sleepily, yawning. "It's time to go, everyone's left," Erik said, extending his hand out to Brian. "Thanks," Brian said, taking his hand, and then stood up. He extracted the earbuds from his ears and looked at the player. He had

slept all the way through the CD. He put the device back into the bag. "Erik, Alex, Kiba, let's go!" He said, happily. The three nodded in agreement. The only thing he wanted to do now was go home to his dad. Erik stood across from him, Alex stood to the right of Erik, and Kiba to the left.

Erik was a foot shorter than Brian was, but had the same skin tone. He was tad bit chubby, with black, ear-length hair, accompanied by bangs that danced against his eyebrows. His eyes resembled melting milk chocolate. He was clad in a black long sleeved t-shirt adorned by a black cat, tight black jeans, and purple Vans. He was half-Dutch, and his family moved to Japan from Florida.

Kiba was an inch shorter than Brian was, with the same gait and complexion.

He very closely resembled Orochimaru, the snake Sannin. He had the same hair. Contacts provided him with eyes that mirrored them, down to even the purple markings around them. He was clad in a purple short-sleeved shirt, black capris, and black Naruto sandals. He was born Japanese, and his family moved to Tokyo from Osaka when he was 6. He was fortunate that had retained no accent, unlike his father, mother, and older brother, Kouga.

Alex was the same height as Brian, even paler and skinnier than he was. His curly blond hair tickled his chin and because of this, he resembled a cherub, despite his emerald green eyes and thin build. He was clad in a lime-green sleeveless tee over a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt, toxic green cargo shorts, and yellow boots the same color as Brian's sneakers. He was half-English and half-Japanese. He was born in America, and his family moved to Japan 2 years ago, when his father could no longer tolerate America. He possessed his mother's English attributes, characteristics, and mannerisms.

"Those three girls were talking about you again, mate," Alex said, moving to Brian's side. "Oh, yeah - Iris, Katie, and Yuri?" Brian said. "Yeah, those three that always dresses like triplets," Kiba said. "Hmm," Brian muttered, walking out of the gate, his group tagging along behind him. "Where are we headed off to now?" Alex asked. "Home," Brian said in a zombieish voice. "Just as well, I need your dad's advice, some

wanker kept calling me Sid Vicious and wouldn't leave, so I had to tell him to bugger off. Then after I had to keep telling him that, he called me a tea-sipping, crumpet-munching Brit. I told him to shove it up his arse and that I was only half-English and half-Jap!"

Alex ranted. "This all by the door too," Kiba said. "Well, Alex, You've broken my record!" Brian said in a sarcastically happy tone. Alex smirked. "Were you having the

dream flashback again?" Erik asked. Brian nodded. "You kept saying dad over and over again." Kiba said. "Mmm-hmm." Brian muttered, walking in a zombie-like state.

Concern darkened the three's faces. Kiba and Alex moved close to the left and right side of him, making sure he did not fall over. Erik stood behind, his fingers fidgeting nervously. He always dreaded when Brian got like this; his problems usually could never be helped. It seemed trouble followed the boy ever since his birth. Brian

knocked into people as he walked in his awake-dream state. His friends muttered a steady stream of "Sorry" as he did. Murmurs of "Stupid Goth kids" and "Lazy punks" came from the crowds as they passed through. They walked through the streets of the city until they began to reach the suburbs.

Brian's neighborhood looked just like the one in Edward Scissorhands, except its occupants were yuppies. Brian even saw some of the J.J.s and cheerleaders of doom that lived in the neighborhood. As they walked over a hall, Brian's parents' large white house was visible. The house was modern and had a large floor length window in the front. Brian's father was an executive in major computer company, so he made a healthy living, supplemented with the income his dad made as a stay-at-home

MT QA for a large transcription company. The front of the house abounded

with rose bushes consisting of, red, purple, and even black roses.

Brian and Co. walked up the pathway, which was lined with fairy statues, and one large fountain with an angel.

"Da-d, I'm home!" Brian called as he walked through the door. "Hi, dear,

I'm in the kitchen!" Piedmon called from the kitchen. The rushing of water and clanging of dishes emanated from the room. They all took off their shoes and crossed the purple carpeted living room into the kitchen/dining area. Piedmon stood at the sink, humming

a Michael Jackson song, his hair pulled back, wearing a long purple sweater and ankle-length black leggings. Brian dumped his backpack on the table, rushed over to Piedmon, and hugged him around the waist. "Hey, now, have a bad day again?" He asked sweetly, hugging him back and planting a kiss on his forehead. "I fell asleep while I was waiting from Erik, Alex, and Kiba, and I had a dream about the, uh 'incident'." Brian said, looking up into Piedmon's eyes.

Piedmon turned the water off and hugged Brian tightly. "Aw, sweetie, it's OK."

He said tenderly.

"I hate to break up the tender moment, but your backpack is on top of my homework,

Brian," his older sister Nikki said, pointing to the purple bag. Nicole aka Nikki, was older than Brian by 5 years and 1 day. She resembled Myotismon. She was

5 feet 7 inches and weighed 115 pounds but despite her low weight, had an hourglass shape. Her skin was ashen like Myotismon, her blond hair wavy and chest length, her eyes a piercing blue that could stop people in their tracks. She was clad in a

velvet navy blue long-sleeved shirt, black lace around collar, sleeves, and hem, and

a thigh length blue jean skirt with gold buttons up the side over crimson lace tights.

"Yeah right! Oh, I'm sorry Brian, I know you're having a very emotional moment right now, but would you mind moving your things?" Brian said, mocking his sister's voice.

Nikki growled. "Yeah, 'emo'tional is right." She muttered so he could hear.

"Aw, come on Nikki, be nice!" Rose said from her seat across from Nikki.

Rose was Brian's younger sister. She was 8, but looked about 6.

She took after Piedmon also. She had the eyes of Brian and Piedmon, but with white conjunctivae. Her orange red hair was cut like Nami's in Harvest Moon: AWL. She was clad in a yellow jumper, embellished with an orange tabby cat, over orange tights with purple butterflies on them.

Nikki said nothing and removed Brian's bag off her notebook, and continued her homework. Piedmon gave Brian a one-armed hug closer to his side, and then turned the water back on and resumed doing the dishes. Brian smiled and turned to his friends. "Hey, guys, go ahead and sit on the couch, I'm going to help dad out, OK." He said. They nodded in agreement and made their way into the living room, Erik watching Brian as he left. The sound of kunai and shuriken clashing together came from the living room. Brian turned to Piedmon, and hugged him, burying his head into his chest.

Piedmon smiled, and hugged him back. He then started humming a Michael Jackson song again.


	4. Peace Obtained

I do not own Digimon©, Myotismon©, Piedmon©, LadyDevimon©, Angemon©, Naruto©, Orochimaru©, Sarutobi©, Konohamaru©, the 1st Hokage©, or the 2nd Hokage©. Brian and everyone else belong to me. So, DON'T STEAL!! : K

Do not send me flames either saying "OMFGBBQ, Katie's a bitch!" She does like Naruto, but she is just poking fun at it.

--

"Brian, hurry; Orochimaru is fighting Sarutobi!" Kiba shouted gleefully from the living room. "OK, Kiba!" Brian called back. "Have a good time, "Piedmon said, smiling at Brian. "Thanks, dad," he said, smiling back.

Brian started to walk away into the living room, when Nikki stood up. "Brian, wait," she said. He stopped and faced her. "I just wanted to say….sorry," she said sadly. Brian started to talk, but Nikki shushed him.

"That stupid cheerleader team captain bitch Courtney was bugging the shit out of me again, and I would have bit her if Marilyn-chan wasn't there…and I've got my

'thing', y' know." She said, growling. She quickly became sad again, and patted Brian on the head. "It's ok, Nik, I know how much you want to kill her." He said, hugging her. She smiled at him.

"Brian, quick, Orochimaru just resurrected the 1st and 2nd Hokage!" Kiba shouted again. "No way!" Brian shouted. "Yes way, c'mon!" Kiba shouted.

Brian ran into the living room and jumped on the long violet couch in between Kiba and Erik. Brian looked around the room. The room's décor was Piedmon's. Every

wall except for the one with the window was painted a dark purple. There were two

large black leather love seats on each end of the couch facing each other. Along the magenta coffee table was in front of the couch, had various magazines and a dozen

red, purple and black roses decorating it. "Woo, Go Orochimaru!!" Kiba shouted excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air. "Mate, you're incorrigible." Alex remarked at Kiba's display. Kiba snorted at Alex, and turned his head back to the screen.

"Kick that old geezer's butt, Oro-san!" Brian shouted. Erik looked at him strangely

and Alex just shook his head. Alex lifted himself off the couch and headed off to

the kitchen. Brian glanced at him as he walked away, and then looked back at the screen. "Geez, I though he liked Naruto." Kiba said sourly. "Just not as enthusiastic as us." Brian said, smiling.

Rose's small hand appeared from behind the couch, covering Brian's eyes.

"Rosy, what're you doing?" He said, moving her hand to his neck.

"It is what are you doing, big brother." Rose laughed. "You've been hanging around father, haven't you?" He asked. "You are silly, big brother." Rose said, wrapping

her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes. He smiled and hugged her.

"Orochi-chan's fighting Konohamaru's granpa right?" She asked, turning to watch TV.

"Yup." Kiba said, his eyes glued to the screen. Brian wrapped his arms around Rose, looking down at her. He had been protective of her since her birth during the time his dad and the other Dark Masters fought against the Digidestined. The reason why she was so small was her unusual birth. The labor time was short, and she was born during the fight with LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon, of course was defeated, and Piedmon had to go fight the D.D.s, and had to leave his close friend, Ai to care for Rose, Nikki, who was 9 at the time, and Brian, who was 4 at the time. Ai was

a human woman in her mid 20s who Piedmon had rescued from her abusive father, and had become friends with. The recent birth, Piedmon said, was the reason he lost against the D.D.s. The hit to the stomach by Angemon's staff was the main reason.

Piedmon still cringed on the subject.

Piedmon tapped Brian on the shoulder. Brian turned around, stunned. Piedmon laughed. "Katie's on the phone, sweetie." He said, a silver cordless phone in his hand.

"Oh, thanks dad." He said, taking the phone. Piedmon sauntered off into the kitchen.

Brian put the phone to his ear. "Hi, Katie-chan." He said. The girl on the other end

laughed. "Your dad spook you?" She asked. "Yeah, I was thinking and he tapped me on the shoulder." He said sheepishly. "Are you doing your home work?" She asked.

"Naw, watching Naruto with Erik, Kiba, and Rose. Alex is here, but he's in the kitchen with dad." He said, twisting a lock of Rose's hair around his finger. "Gee, usually when you watch Naruto, you don't think." She said. "Ouch, Brandon, quit!" She yelped.

Brian laughed. "Sorry 'bout that, Brandon is picking on me for making fun of Naruto." She said. "It's alright." He said. "So, do you know what's for dinner tonight?" She asked. "I think so…from the smells coming from the kitchen…it smells Italian, why?"

He said. "Just thinking 'bout coming over." She said cheerfully. A smile came to

Brian's face. "Sure thing!" He said. "OK, I just gotta wait 'til daddy comes home!!"

She said. "Alright, I'll tell dad." He said. "'Kay, love you!" She said. "Love you too."

He said, hanging up the phone.

He picked Rose up and set her on the couch where he sat and made his way into the kitchen. Nikki still sat at the table, Alex sat on one of

the red leather barstools facing the counter, and Piedmon stood at the stove,

stirring what looked like tomato sauce in a large pot. Brian set the phone into its charger on the counter that was next to Alex. "Katie's coming over for dinner."

Brian said. "That's nice; she hasn't been over here in a while." Piedmon

said, his eyes still on the stove. "What's for dinner anyway?" Brian asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Piedmon said. "Ah, thought so." Brian said.

"It's almost done, which is good, because you father should be home any minute

now." Piedmon said. "Nikki, could you go ahead and set the table?" Piedmon

asked her, turning to her. "Yeah, sure thing, how many plates and stuff?" She asked,

standing up. "Um let's see…nine plates, nine bowls for salad, and nine forks." Piedmon said. "Alright." She said, moving her notebooks into her bag and walking into the

kitchen. She went to the cabinets and started taking things out.

The front door clicked as it was being unlocked. "I'm home!" Myotismon called as he stepped through the door. "Papa!" Rose cried happily, running to him and wrapping her arms around his leg. "Hey, Rosy!" He said, scoping her up into his arms. Nikki walked into the living room, humming. "Hey, you!" Myotismon said, hugging her. "Hi!" She said, smiling. Brian walked into the living room and over to the doorway.

"Hey." Brian said a half-smile on his face. "Hi, bad day?" Myotismon asked. Brian nodded. "Ah, well, can't have a good day all the time, huh." He said, patting Brian on the head. Myotismon wore no mask, but his hair was still pulled back. He wore a black suit with a crimson dress shirt with a black tie. "Hi, Myo-san." Kiba said from the couch.

"Hi, where's Alex?" Myotismon asked. "The kitchen, me and Kiba were getting into watching Naruto, and he got irritated with us, so he left." Brian said, smiling. "You two blokes sounded like bloody cheerleaders!" Alex shouted from the kitchen. "Shut it, we did not!" Kiba shouted angrily, placing his hands on the back of the couch. "Yea',

wha'ever mate. "Alex said. Myotismon, Nikki, and rose went into the kitchen, Rose still in Myotismon's arms. "Hey, sweetface." Piedmon said sweetly. "Hi." Myotismon said, embracing him, and then kissing him on the lips. Brian, Erik, and Kiba walked into

the kitchen during his parents' embrace.

Nikki resumed setting the table, placing the dark red plates on the black wood table. Piedmon set two large bowls on the counter. "Alex, be a dear and put those on the table for me, will you?" He asked. "Sure, no prob." Alex said, getting up and carrying the bowls to the table. "Nikki, salad." Piedmon said, placing nine blue bowls on the counter. "'Kay, dad." She said, moving them to the table two at a time. "Everyone, go ahead and sit down. " Piedmon said, wiping the counters down. Nikki sat down in the middle, Rose sat across from her, Brian sat next to Rose, Erik sat on the other side of Brian, Alex sat across from Kiba, who sat next to Erik. "Hon, go sit down." Piedmon said to Myotismon, kissing him on the cheek. Myotismon walked over to the table and sat down next to Nikki.

Piedmon was about to sit down next to Myotismon when the doorbell rang. "Sit down, dad, I'll get it." Brian said, standing up. He walked over to the door and unlocked it.


	5. Normal is as Normal Does

I do not own Piedmon, Myotismon, Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke, or Hinata

I do not own Piedmon, Myotismon, Naruto, Jiraiya, Sasuke, Hinata, or Teen Titans. I do own Brian and other so no stealing. Oh, by the way, does anyone know the name of the school Ken attends? In addition, Erik is actually based off an online friend of mine, family and all.

When he opened the door, a petite but buxom raven-haired girl stood in the doorway. Her ivory skin framed her silvery-blue eyes. Her face bore a smile on, though her eyes were puffy and darkly circled beneath. Her hair, like dark water, flowed to her mid-back. She wore a grey men's dress shirt with a dark red tie, a dark green, almost black schoolgirl skirt, and black loafers over black socks. She was the same age as Brian.

"Hey, Katie," Brian exclaimed happily, hugging her. "Hi, you," She said, hugging him back. "Has dinner started yet?" She asked, stepping in. "We just sat down." He said, closing then locking the door behind her. "Good, I'm not late, what's for dinner anyways?" She asked, removing her shoes. "Spaghetti an' meatballs," He said. "Ooo, yummy," She said cheerfully. "Did you already do your injection and stuff?" He asked, gesturing to her black messenger bag. "No, I kinda forgot to. Can I do it on the couch real quick?" She asked. "Sure," He said, a hint of worry in his voice. He had seen her check her blood, and give herself insulin injections many times, but it still worried him. She sat down on the couch and opened her bag. She extracted a Palm Pilot-looking device and a tiny syringe covered in plastic. "What's the hold up?" Piedmon asked from the kitchen. "Katie's doing her injection and stuff." Brian said. "Oh, ok," Piedmon, said. Brian turned to face Katie.

She tapped the end of the small white strip against her thumb, a small bead of dark red blood appearing on her white finger. She dabbed her blood on the strip and inserted it into the device. The device beeped and a number appeared on the face. "Just as I thought, I did need to do it." She muttered. Brian sighed nervously. She removed the syringe's cover and tapped it to remove air bubbles, and un-tucked her shirt on the left side to reveal the side of her white torso. She held the tiny needle to her side, and stuck it into her skin. She pushed the plunger down, the fluid emptying out of the syringe. She took the needle out of her side, and put it in an orange plastic bag in her bag.

Brian sighed in relief as Katie put her things away. Katie tucked her shirt back into her skirt and turned to look at Brian, whose face had turned an even paler shade. "Bri," She said tenderly, getting up and standing in front of him. "You've seen me do this dozens of times; don't worry about me." She said, placing her hands on his face. He said nothing as he stared into her eyes. They always held emotions she never showed. "You should worry if I don't do my injections and don't check myself." She said, stroking his cheek.

Erik craned his neck to see what was going on. He knew he should not, it only ended up upsetting him. "Katie, I know you do this stuff on a daily basis, and are used to it…but I just can't stand to see you do it, it's like I feel the same pain." He said, placing his hand on his chest. "Brian, you're so sweet." She said, happily and sadly at the same time. Brian put his arms around her, bringing her closer. She sighed almost happily. "Katie, I love you, and I will protect you as long as I live." Brian said. "I love you too." Katie sighed. Brian pulled her even closer, and their lips locked together in a loving kiss.

Everyone at table watched the two subteens' embrace. Erik looked sad as he watched. "Can I eat yet?" Nikki asked, breaking the silence. "No, not until Brian and Katie sit down." Myotismon said. "Then in that case, we'll be here all night." Nikki grumbled. Myotismon glared at her. She caught his glare, and shrunk down. Their lips parted, but Brian still held Katie close. "C'mon, let's go eat, your dad worked hard on diner." She said, taking his hand in hers. "Alright," He said, closing his hand. They walked to the table hand-in-hand. Their hands opened as they separated. Brian sat down at his original seat and Katie sat on the other side of Piedmon. The food already lay on Brian and Katie's plate.

"Well everyone, monga!" Piedmon said happily, clapping his hands together. As if everyone was trained to eat at the sound of his hands clapping together, they all began to eat. Erik watched Brian eat, smiling. He noticed Katie watching Brian eat as well, and their eyes met. They glared at each other as if they were old rivals. Electricity practically short out of their eyes as their stares intensified.

Piedmon looked at Erik and Katie who were locked in each other's furious glare. He sighed. It was not that he did not like that fact his son had not one but two people who wanted to be with him, it was just he could not stomach the tension their "battle" brought. He worried deeply about both, Katie with her health condition and emotional state, and Erik with his horrible family life. He wished he could adopt the dear boy and take him away from his homophobic father, his downright crazy and cruel mother, and his older sister, who always got all the attention. He had heard Erik say that not one of the family photos and home movies contained him, only his sister, and that his parents told him constantly he was adopted, which he was not.

He tapped Myotismon on the hand, and gestured to Katie and Erik when he looked up. Myotismon shot him a concerned look, as if to say, "What do we do?" Piedmon shrugged. "Erik, how about you stay for the weekend?" He cheerfully asked him. Erik looked up. "Um, sure but Brian didn't ask me or anything." He said. "He was, he just forgot to." Piedmon said. Brian looked at Piedmon, confused. He shot him a look saying silently, "Go with it." "Uh, yeah, I knew I'd probably forget though, so I asked dad this morning to ask you if I did." He said. Erik smiled. "Sure, I'd do anything to stay with my family." He said. Erik had the same mindset as Piedmon. He was too afraid to ask, since he knew his "father" would fight to the death to keep-to-keep him miserable. "So it's settled then." Piedmon said cheerfully.

"Daddy, can I have some more please?" Rose asked, lifting her bowl up. "Sure thing, sweetie," He said, taking her bowl from her. Brian ate more slowly, not because he was getting full, but because he was once again deep in thought. Nikki always said if he could apply that to when he did his homework, he would get it done quicker. "Hello, Brian, are you in there?" Nikki said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh, what," He said, confused. "Just as I thought, you did go into your little world again, fantasizing about Hinata topless?" She smirked, mocking him. His whole face turned a reddish-pink blush. "No," He stammered, embarrassed. "Ha, you so were too, with Katie at the table, shame on you!" Nikki scolded. "Shut up, you don't know what I'm thinking!" Brian yelled angrily. "Oh, please, your face says it all, Jiraiya." She taunted. Kiba stopped eating, stunned. "You shut up!" Brian yelled, the pinkish hue on his face becoming a deeper red. "Oo, good comeback there, Naruto," She said. "Shut up, Sasuke!" He yelled. "Both of you stop!" Myotismon said sternly, banging his hand the table. They both stopped, shrinking down in their chairs. "Not another word out of you two, understand?" He said. They nodded. "That's better." He said.

Kiba and Alex shivered. Kiba silently thanked himself he had said hi to Myotismon when he came home. Piedmon sighed. He did not dislike Myotismon being the disciplinarian, but Myotismon's temper sometimes flared out of control. He patted Myotismon on the hand. Myotismon looked at him, and got a confused look on his face when Piedmon looked away. He blinked. He had been with Piedmon for 28 years, yet he still not know all the thoughts in Piedmon's head.

"Daddy, I'm done with dinner, may I be excused?" Rose asked. "Sure, dear." Piedmon said. Rose gathered her plates and walked to the sink, placing her dishes as she stood on tiptoes. She then prance happily to living room and flopped on the couch. "You have a half hour Rosy!" Piedmon called to her. "Ok," She called. Brian finished his food, placing his fork on the middle of the plate. "I'm done; may I take my plates to the sink?" Katie asked. "Of course, dear," Piedmon said. She smiled at him and got up, slowly walking to the kitchen. She set her dishes down in the sink quietly and turned the faucet on, running water on her dishes. As she turned the water off, a muffled sound came from her pocket. She dug in her pocket and extracted out a tiny silver cell phone. The sound was her ring tone; it was Metallica's "Master of Puppets." She did not even look at the face, and put it to her ear as she pushed a button. Brian knew immediately when he heard the ring tone it was Katie's parents. Katie had said it was her parents' song since when they met, or bumped into each other, that Katie's mom, Kat, was listening to the song at the time.

"Alright daddy, love you." She said, then hanging up the phone and putting it back in her pocket. "Gotta go?" Brian asked. "Yep," She said, smiling. Brian got up and put his dishes in the sink. He turned to face Katie, putting his hand in hers. "I'll walk you out, ok." He said, smiling. "'Kay," She said happily and sadly. He put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer. They walked to the living room slowly as if it was their moment together. Katie scooped her bag off the arm of the couch and walked to the entryway where Brian stood. She knelt down and put on her shoes. She stood up to face Brian. She laid her wrists on his shoulders, her petite hands dangling. They stared into each other's eyes. Brian put his arms around her waist, and their lips met again. Nikki sighed exhaustedly as she watched. Their lips separated, as did their bodies.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, walking to the door. "Okay," He said, unlocking the door. He opened the door and held it open. She smiled at him as she walked out. He watched her walk away then he shut the door. When he turned around, Erik, Kiba, and Alex stood in front of him, their shoes on. "You guys gotta leave too?" He said sadly. "Yea', we figured since Katie left, we ought to leave too." Alex said. "Yeah, that's a good idea." Brian said. Kiba opened the door and stepped out. "Bye, Brian!" Kiba said as he walked away. "Bye, Orochi-Chan!" Brian said. "Bye, mate," Alex said, following Kiba. "Bye!" He said.

Erik still stood at the door like he was awaiting Brian's order. "See you tomorrow, 'kay." Brian said comfortingly. Erik nodded; Brian put his hand on Erik's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek. Erik smiled and walked out of the door, looking back at Brian. Brian smiled and waved at him. He then shut and locked the door.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rose. Rose climbed into Brian's lap and snuggled up against him. "Teen Titans," He asked. "Yup," She muttered. "Cool," He said, smiling.


	6. The Familiar Comfort of Darkness

I do not own Piedmon ©, Digimon ©, Nami ©, Naruto ©, or Gaara

I do own Brian and others, so once again, no stealing!

--

Brian's bag plopped down beside him. He almost jumped off the couch. "Do your homework, Naruto." Nikki said. Brian looked up. She smiled at him, and then with a sigh, walked down the hall leading off the north end of the room. "Rosy, get up please." Brian asked softly. "Why? I like spending time with you, Brian." She said sadly. "I love spending time with you too, Rosy, but I gotta do my homework." He said, hugging her tightly. "You can do it in here." She said. "I'm not gonna be able to concentrate if I'm in here though." He said, stroking her hair. "Besides, you probably gotta go to bed soon." He said. "Yeah, I'm gonna go tell daddy I'm sleepy." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, you look tired." He said, ruffling her hair. She giggled, her pale cheeks turning a light pink. She hopped off the couch and stopped halfway to the kitchen. "Good night, Gaara!" She said happily. "Good night, Nami!" He said, putting his bag in his lap. She giggled again and headed into the kitchen. Seconds later, Piedmon materialized with Rose in his arms, her tiny arms wrapped around his neck, her face buried in his hair that was now untied.

Brian glanced at Piedmon as he passed by the couch. Piedmon smiled at him and continued making his way down the hall. Brian got up, his bag hanging off his shoulder, and turned off the TV. He yawned, stretching out. He walked down the hall, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't realized how sleepy he was until he got up. He came to his door, which had a poster of a chibified Gaara on it. He noticed it was left ajar. His dad must have come to tidy up or gather dirty laundry.

He walked into the room and wilted onto the bed - bag and all. He turned over and sighed, looking around. His room, even though had the same violet walls, always seemed to look new due to the new posters and drawings that Brian put up. The majority of the posters was anime-related, most being of Gaara. The other were band posters, most being Marilyn Manson.

Manson always held his interest, and was special than others, not only because of his dark and relevant lyrics, but Brian was named after the feminine Goth-rocker. One who was not a Manson fan might learn of this fact and find themselves in a state of confusion. Of course, if one were a Manson fan like Piedmon, would know he would have the same as Manson's birth name, which was Brian Warner.

He looked up at the poster above his bed. The poster was of an older 16-year-old Hinata. The scene was a dark forest and she wore a Goth outfit, a black corset under a lavender kimono. The top was open to reveal the corset and fishnet over her large chest.

Her silky black hair hung down over her chest, and slightly covered her silvery-white eyes.

He lifted himself off his bed and trudged over to his small desk, his bag still faithfully on his shoulder. He lay the bag on the desk on opened it. He extracted the contents. He placed the CD player in lap and opened up his black zippered 3-ring binder. His eyes scanned the text on the page containing his homework assignments.

Luckily, his teachers decided not to load him up to excess of homework tonight. He only had science, math, and a chapter to read from the book his class was reading. He would read first, record on that; do the science; and tackle the dreaded math last. He grabbed his book, and opened it where the Gatomon bookmark was placed.

He laid the bookmark on the desk and began to read. His teacher, Ms. Leonard, always picked good books. The book this time was Lewis Carol's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. He had already enjoyed this, of course. He finished two chapters, inserted the bookmark, and flipped to his reading log. He quickly jotted down his entry and flipped to the science section.

He yawned and opened his book. He finished within half an hour and turned to the math section. He closed the science book and reached for the math book. He opened it and got to work. He worked for what seemed like an eternity. He started to nod off, the numbers and symbols becoming blurry.

He sat back and looked over his work only one math problem remained. He would finish it in the morning, when he was more coherent. He lifted himself out of the chair, producing a loud yawn. He walked over to the dark brown dresser and extracted a pair of red orange two-piece pajamas. He stripped out of his shorts and shirt, now only wearing his socks and light blue silk boxers. He pulled on the pants and shirt, which was already buttoned, save for the top two.

He walked over to his bed, turning on the radio, which now played a classic rock song from the 80s, and climbed into bed, pulling back the fluffy black blanket, revealing the orange sheets. He laid his head on the yellow pillow, which he had since he was a baby. He turned off the lamp on the side table and quickly fell asleep as "Enter Sandman" played.


	7. Rain, rain go away ah, forget it

I do not own Piedmon©, Myotismon©, Digimon©, Naruto©, or Sasuke©. Honestly, if I owned Sasuke©, do you think he would still be alive??

--

Brian awoke to the sound of raindrops drumming a steady melody on the glass windowpanes. He opened his eyes reluctantly to face the small fragments of light that escaped the cruel grasp of the grey and dismal clouds trickling through the window. He groaned and turned away from the window. Why did the weather always reflect his emotions?

At that thought, he smacked himself on the head. What an emo thing to say. In the background, the radio played the daily banter of morning DJs. They prattled on about last night's latest reality TV singing competition, which Brian did not watch last night. He would be out of the mill once again for not watching the latest TV fad like a mindless sheep. The day already sucked, and he had not even gotten out of bed yet.

He smacked himself again. He would have to view several anti-Sasuke AMVs to remedy this train of thought he was in. His door clicked open, funny; he hadn't remembered shutting the door last night.

"Marilyn, time to get up," Piedmon said from the doorway. Brian groaned and shoved the pillow over his head. "C'mon, Rose's waiting for you!" Piedmon said. "Dad, do we have to go through this every morning?" Brian said from under the pillow. Piedmon moved to the side of Brian's bed. He lifted one side of the pillow.

Brian glanced at him, and quickly turned his eyes away. Piedmon laughed. "Come on baby, get up please?" He asked, stroking Brian on the back comfortingly. "Besides you need to finish your homework." Piedmon said. Brian groaned. He had been too tired to finish his math homework the night previous.

He heard the rustling of hangers next. "Sweetie, I picked out some clothes for you. I put them on the dresser." Piedmon said, patting him on the back. Piedmon walked out of the room an unrecognized hummed tune swirling behind his wake. Brian groaned the all-too-familiar fatigue, managing to pull himself up to a seated position at the bed's edge. His joints popped and creaked as if to sing in chorus with his disposition, as he stretched out his tired body.

He let out a yawn as he got up. He trudged over to the dresser. His outfit lay on the dresser, off the hangers. It was a crimson red ¾ sleeved shirt and black jeans. He opened up his top drawer and pulled out a pair of purple silk boxers and orange socks. He kept his back to the wall as he stripped his clothes off. He had always been afraid of showing his body.

It wasn't that he hated his body, but when most people saw his dead white skin showing his shoulders, ribs, and pretty much every other bone in his body, they not only got scared but concerned. If he had a nickel for every time some concerned old woman stopped him and asked him if he was being abused or neglected, he would be as rich as his dad's friend Pegasus.

He pulled on his boxers quickly, followed by his jeans and then his shirt. He fixed the sleeves and walked out of his room to the bathroom, which he noticed, was occupied. He banged on the door. "Hold on a minute!" Nikki said from the other side, grumpiness in her voice. She obviously had not had her coffee yet. "Nikki, come out. In case you haven't noticed, it's raining and it's just a waste." Brian said.

The door slammed open, Nikki standing in the doorway, fuming, and a curling iron in her hand. One-half of her hair placed in hairpin curls. Her eclectic color palette today revealed itself to be red blush, purple lipstick that of Myotismon's and eye shadow the same shade. She had chosen a black velvet tank top under a blue military jacket, and a gray calf length skirt covered with black velvet roses.

"Pfft, I'll start taking fashion advice when dad doesn't pick your clothes out anymore." She scoffed. "He only picked them out for me because I was sleepy." Brian said. "Yeah, right, now if you can wait for a couple more seconds more, I'll be done, daddy's boy." She said, then shutting the door. Brian growled, Nikki knew calling him that would irritate him, since the kids at school had started to call him that.

He groaned and leaned up against the wall next to the door. Sure enough, half a minute elapses and found Nikki emerging from the bathroom. She smirked at him, sidling down the hall. He rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom, at last. He kicked aside the wet towel Nikki had placed in front of the sink counter.

He grabbed his purple toothbrush, wet it and applied the toothpaste. He quickly brushed his teeth, paying particular attention to his budding fangs. He spit toothpaste out, and rinsed his mouth out with water from Nikki's neglected cup.

He ran the brush through his hair, then fetched out the lipstick, a recent gift from his dad. He applied carefully and sparingly. He put the lipstick back in the drawer, and shut off the light as he exited the bathroom.

He walked back to his room, and walked over to desk to finish the last math question. He sat down and quickly finished the question. He closed his book and checked over his work. As he started to put away his supplies, Piedmon poked his head through the doorway. "Sweetie, Erik's here." He said, gesturing to the figure behind him.

"Oh, ok, thanks," Brian said, zipping up his bag. Piedmon nodded and walked away, leaving Erik in the doorway. This time he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with a smiley face and a phrase below it saying, "I am no longer a danger to society," red Tripp bondage pants, and fuzzy pink ankle socks. Brian smiled. "Hey," He said in a sweet voice.


	8. Fruition

I do not own Myotismon©, Piedmon© or Digimon©

I do not own Myotismon©, Piedmon© or Digimon©. I do own Brian and all others.

--

Erik looked at Brian, tears surging in his eyes, and ran over to him. He wrapped his arms around Brian, burying his head in his chest, sobbing deeply. "Hey, what's wrong?" Brian asked sweetly. Brian's smile quickly turned into a frown. He hated seeing Erik sad. Erik looked up at him, tears streaming down his face. "My dad says I can't see you anymore." He sobbed, burying his face back into Brian's chest.

"Why are you so sad? He says that all the time." Brian said, placing his hand under Erik's chin and lifting his face up.

"No, he's talking about moving back to America 'cuz he's sick of me being around you all the time. He says you and your family are corrupting me." Erik said, now hiccupping.

"What! That's ridiculous!" Brian said.

"Ridiculous or not, we started packing last night, and he wants us to move first thing Sunday morning." Erik said, gripping Brian's hands.

Brian sat silent, dumbfounded. "Erik, I…I don't know what to say…I…" Brian stammered.

"I'm sorry Brian, I'll miss you!" Erik said.

Piedmon reappeared in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. "What's all the crying for?" He asked, walking over to the two. He, this time, wore a black silk sleeveless tee embellished with roses, and a lime green skirt.

"Erik's family is going to move back to America because his dad says we're corrupting him." Brian said sadly, looking up at Piedmon. Piedmon looked at Erik, and then at Brian. "Why? Did Erik stay over here too late?" Piedmon asked, his hands on his hips, his emotions melding between saddened and enraged in harmony.

"I don't know why, I just came home, and I was all happy, and mom and dad were standing in the entrance way, and dad said we were moving." Erik sobbed, burying his face back into Brian's chest. Erik's teardrops landed on Brian's shirt and jeans, Brian's shirt starting to become soaked.

Piedmon took Erik into his arms, stroking his head the same way he did when Brian found himself in a similar emotional gutter. "Honey, we're not going to let that happen, we'll adopt you so you can never see them again." Piedmon cooed softly, as one would to a crying baby.

Erik looked up at Piedmon, awestruck. "That'll never happen, my dad'll fight tooth and nail for me, and he's got really powerful lawyers!" He said.

Piedmon chuckled. "My dear boy, you forget how connected Myotismon is!" He purred, wiping Erik's tears away. Erik still stared at Piedmon, still awestruck.

"C'mon, let's go tell Myo-Chan so we can fix this faster!" Piedmon said, grabbing Erik's hand, and running quickly out the door.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Brian said, getting up from his chair and following Piedmon as fast as his bony legs could take him, this in comparison to the speeds Piedmon possessed, was akin to a common house cat versus a cheetah.

In the kitchen, Myotismon stood at the counter, sipping coffee. He wore black and white pinstripe pants, a crimson red dress shirt, and a black silk tie with a gold bat pendant on it. Nikki sat at the table, also drinking coffee. Rose sat next to Nikki, eating cereal, her petite legs swinging. She wore an orange short-sleeved shirt under an open sleeveless blue plaid button-up shirt, white shorts, and orange socks.

Piedmon ran in, with Erik with Brian in tow. Myotismon and Nikki focused their attention on the now frantic Piedmon, the confused Erik, and the panting Brian.

"Pied-chan, you know you shouldn't be doing any exercise after last night." Myotismon said, confused.

"Myo-chan, this is no time to joke, you need to call all of your lawyers, and we need to have Erik's so-called parents custody and parental rights revoked, PERMANENTLY!" Piedmon said franticly.

"Yeah, Erik's dad is trying to make them move to America!" Brian said, clutching Erik's arm.

"Yeah, my parents are already half-way done with packing, and he's gonna make us move back to Florida, and then we are heading further South!" Erik said, wiping a tear away.

"Aw man. You're kidding! That explains the sad faces when you came in!" Nikki said, stunned.

"I'll call Ken right now. Don't worry Erik. You'll never have to see them again, with the exception of our visit of notification to your 'parents' that we're taking you, and notifying CPS of the abuse that take place." Myotismon said, putting his cup down and picking the phone up.

"Wait, no, you can't go over there; if you do it's over!" Erik said, shaking his head.

"Don't worry; we'll get you one of two ways. Either we can get you legally, or we'll just have to take you in since you'll be declared an orphan." Myotismon grinned demonically, revealing his highly polished fangs.

Erik's eyes widened as he the realization of Myotismon's words came to fruition. "Wait, no! I hate my parents, but not enough to kill them!" Erik said. There was no reply from Myotismon, his phone pressed closely to his ear.

Brian placed his hand comfortingly on Erik's shoulder. "Erik, despite what the show says, my father isn't a cold-blooded murderer, he'll only kill your parents as a last resort." Brian said.

Before Erik could respond, Myotismon replaced the phone, ending the call, and slipped into his blazer.

"Come on, we have to get to Erik's house, Nikki you stay here and take Rose to school." Myotismon said.

Nikki nodded. Myotismon, Piedmon, Brian, and Erik went to the entranceway, putting their shoes on. "We've got to hurry, let's go!" Myotismon said, opening the door.

They all went over to Myotismon's black car and got in.

Myotismon's car roared to life as the ignition started. He backed out, headed for Erik's house. Silence fell over the car as Myotismon drove, their destination, and ultimately battleground, Erik's house, looming into their anxious view.

Myotismon entered the driveway, silencing the now ominous roar of the engine. He and Piedmon exited the car. Brian and Erik followed them, their hands clutched tightly.

Myotismon knocked on the door sternly, and the door opened.


	9. Evil in Bubblegum Pink

I do not own Myotismon©, Piedmon©, VW©, the VW bug©, Digimon©, or the Stupid Girls© song

I do not own Myotismon©, Piedmon©, VW©, the VW bug©, Digimon©, or the Stupid Girls© song.

I do own Brian, Erik, and his now ex-family. Almost done with the story - only one more chapter to go! I will be writing another Digimon fic as soon as I am done with this one, so look forward to it!

--

At the doorway, stood Erik's 'parents', his father Joseph and his mother Jennifer. Joseph was in his mid 40s, weighing in close to 190, and was 6 feet 2 inches. His black hair, what was left of it, beyond the balding spot, was interspersed with grey. His eyes matched his son's, a milk chocolate brown. He wore a white dress shirt, and navy blue slacks. He was Erik in fast forward.

In the contest of tacky and gaudy, Jennifer was far ahead of Joseph. She was in her early 50s, and carried 140 pounds on her 5 feet 7 inch frame. Her curly blonde hair was borne of a bottle, her blue eyes manufactured at Bausch and Lomb – fake of course, to accompany her personality. She wore a hot pink tracksuit. She had so much makeup on; she would make both Marilyn Manson and KISS jealous.

"I see you have come to apologize for trying to corrupt our son." Joseph said, folding his arms, glaring at Myotismon and Piedmon.

"I also see your wife's chemical accoutrements have damaged your ability to think, hmm... lobotomy via hair spray, interesting…. Nonetheless, we have actually come to tell you we are severing your parental rights of Erik because you have not only verbally and emotionally abused him, but you are starving him as well." Myotismon said.

"Just because you're a maybe not so happy little toothpick doesn't mean you can force him to be." Piedmon said to Jennifer, glaring at her.

Joseph and Jennifer both burst out laughing. Erik slunk back, holding tight onto Brian's arm as he tried desperately not to cry. Brian clenched his fists in anger.

"Good luck trying to prove that; he's as big as a whale!" Jennifer laughed.

Their callous comment, while certainly not foreign to their son, was hurtful all the same, the tears springing to life the evidence of their cruelty.

"Hold it right there!" Brian shouted, hushing everyone instantly. Erik sought out Piedmon, and clung weakly to his arm

"Look, whether Erik and I are together, if we've turned him gay, I don't give a damn, you ARE NOT going to speak to him that way! He is a human being, and even though you are supposedly his parents, you cannot talk to someone like that! I can't tell you how many times he's come crying to me because of you sadistic bastards, and just about the only people he came cry to are me and my family, and you're taking that one thing away from him!" Brian snarled, stomping up close to Joseph and Jennifer, pointing his finger at them.

Even though he was shaking in fear at Brian's anger, Erik also smiled, now knowing how much Brian really did care for him.

"You mind your manners, you disrespectful little freak!" Jennifer said, placing both her hands on Brian's chest and pushed him backward. Brian yelped as he landed on the pavement, small tears coming from his eyes.

"You keep your hands off my child, you anorexic Barbie bitch!" Piedmon snarled, stepping in front of Brian. Erik went to Brian's side, and held on to his arm.

Jennifer started to open her mouth when Erik's older sister, Mindy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Mommy, Daddy, what's going on?" She asked. She was around 19, weighed 115 pounds and stood 5'7. She looked like she stepped straight out of Pink's "Stupid Girls" video. Her shoulder length bleached blonde hair was even worse than Jennifer's was. She too had "blue" eyes. Her skin was so badly tanned she looked like an Oompa Loompa. She was so scantily clad she might as well go nude. She wore a hot pink spaghetti strap crop tank top and a blue jean mini-mini skirt.

Piedmon looked at her and immediately put his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing too loud.

"What in the hell is your problem?!" Jennifer demanded.

Piedmon pointed at Mindy, who had now come down stairs.

"You don't have any room to talk, last time I checked guys weren't supposed to be walking around in skirts and ruby red lipstick with red nail polish! Are you even a guy?" Mindy said.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately, Paris Hilton?" Piedmon said, putting his hands on his hips.

Mindy was about to speak, but Joseph shushed her.

"Are you going to hand over Erik or not?" He said, folding his arms again.

"Like I said before, no, we are taking him." Myotismon said.

Before Joseph could speak, Myotismon pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, Ken, can you come over here and bring the papers? Ok see you then." Myotismon said to the person on the phone. He hung up the phone and put it in his pocket.

"My lawyer will be here in a minute so we can take Erik, and you can never see him again." Myotismon said smugly.

Literally a minute later, a dark green Volkswagen Bug pulled into the driveway, and Ken stepped out. He was in his mid 20s. He had long waist length hair pulled back into a low ponytail and brown eyes under rimless glasses. He wore a dark blue dress shirt, black slacks and a black tie. He walked over to Myotismon, a briefcase in his hand. Myotismon and Ken both nodded hello to each other.

"Meet my lawyer, Ken Motsua." Myotismon said, smiling smugly at them, as if he'd already gotten Erik.

Kouji looked at Joseph and Jennifer, giving them both a dirty look. He pulled out a series of forms from his briefcase and handed them to Joseph, putting a pen in his hand.

"These are custody forms, I've already highlighted where you need to sign." He said.

"You've got to be kidding, there's no way in hell we're signing this!" Joseph said outraged.

"You'll sign it or…well let's just say you should sign it." Myotismon said, half smiling so they could see one of his fangs twinkle in the light.

Joseph and Jennifer backed up a step, quickly signing the form in fear, then handing it to Kouji.

Kouji read over it and put it back in his briefcase. "All right, Erik is yours, and I'll go take these in. See you later Myotis-san." Kouji said, walking back to his car then driving off.

"Well, I guess we'll see you, never. Enjoy Hell, I mean America!" Myotismon said, walking back to the car, getting in. Piedmon followed him and got in too.

Brian sighed. "Erik, want to say anything to them?" He asked.

"No, I want to get the hell outta here!" Erik said, tugging on Brian's arm.

Brian put his arm around Erik's waist and they both went back to the car, getting in.

Myotismon started the car and sped off.

Brian yawned, snuggling against Erik, the both of them putting their feet up in the seat and curling up together. Brian rested his head on Erik's shoulder, the rhythm of car moving, and the warmth of Erik's body up against his making him sleepy. He sighed and fell asleep. Erik looked down at him and smiled.


End file.
